


Last Christmas

by mymoon4ndstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Getting Together, Liberal use of Italics, Slow Burn, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), Yule fic, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoon4ndstars/pseuds/mymoon4ndstars
Summary: Harry tries his very best not to think about last Christmas, but life always has a way of making things difficult for him.A fairly light-hearted getting-together fic set over the holiday period.Title and chapter titles taken from Last Christmas by Wham! (objectively the best Christmas song)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. This Year To Save Me From Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a very typical christmas fic, I hope you’ll forgive me for indulging in some very fluffy yule goodness! I had hoped to reach christmas in my wip fic but uh, that’s quite a way off for them. So, here’s some Drarry instead! I hope you have a very happy yule if you celebrate it! And if not, I hope you enjoy whatever celebrations you have (or have already had).
> 
> This fic kind of got away from me while I was writing it and it’s now multi-chapter, but I will be updating daily! Thank you for reading <3

“Harry, you need to find someone for the Ministry gala before I find someone for you! It’s next week for goodness’ sake. Before you suggest it, you _can’t_ ask Luna because Ginny is taking her, seeing as they’re _dating_. And don’t ask someone as a last resort!” Harry groaned as his best friend’s face disappeared from his fireplace, running his hands through his hair. Every year he was expected to go to these Ministry functions, and every year got worse. The more people moved on from the war, the more they found relationships, and the less Harry had to do with them. Not that he didn’t talk to his friends, he did. He had weekly lunches at the Burrow, pub days once a month with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, and he even met up with some of the other Auror trainees. It just seemed to be that everyone he knew was pairing off now, and so most of their free time went on their significant others – not on old school friends.

Harry was mostly relieved that his friends didn’t go out of their way to see him as the saviour of the wizarding world, they all knew how much he hated that crap. It just would have been nice to grab a few people and go the gala with friends. Last year, Harry had invited Luna to go with him, platonically of course, and with Ginny out of the country to visit Charlie with George, the blonde had happily accepted. Harry tried not to think about last year though, and knew he had to keep a hold of himself this time.

Poor Luna, Harry thought to himself. Both times he had taken her to a yule celebration he had left her to fend for herself, distracted as he was by a rather different blond. Harry shook his head, forcing the memories away. He did not need the reminder of his past mistakes thank you very much. No, this year he was going with someone that he liked, and he would spend the whole evening with them and his friends.

~

Harry was _not_ going with someone he liked.

It was the day before the gala, and Hermione had roped him into going with Daphne Greengrass, one of her colleagues in the Muggle Liaisons office. Harry vaguely remembered the Slytherin girl from Hogwarts, but most of them blended into the group of Malfoy and co. He _did_ remember that she was one of the Slytherins to help on their side in the battle, and he supposed it wouldn’t be too bad to spend an evening with someone that Hermione had deemed her friend.

So, here he was in Madam Malkin’s watching a girl he hardly knew lift up different coloured ties to his face. “I think the darker blue, don’t you?” Daphne grinned at him as he nodded, telling the woman assisting them that he would be paying for them both. “Oh I’m so happy Hermione suggested that I reach out to you. I was really struggling this year you know. My younger sister was meant to be engaged officially this year but that didn’t happen because it turns out he’s gay, so she was _heartbroken_ and moved in with me, but Blaise and Pansy have just been _awful_ about the whole thing, asking how she didn’t see it coming. I mean, it’s not her fault that she was blinded by the fact she’d been told ever since we were little girls that he would be her husband one day. Even everything with the war didn’t stop her from being head over heels for him –“ Harry nodded along as he guided her out of the shop, checking his watch discreetly. Daphne paused to take a breath and Harry seized the opportunity. “Daphne, I’m very sorry but I promised Hermione that I would meet her and Ron tonight to let her know how today went. She’s very keen for us to get to know each other better.” He smiled as the brunette grinned up at him. Harry wasn’t the tallest person, but even Daphne had to fully tilt her head to look at him properly. “Oh! Of course Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow, six o’clock?” Harry nodded and waved her off before apparating immediately to Grimmauld Place.

~

“Hermione, she seems lovely, really, but you know that this isn’t going to work.” Harry shook his head as Hermione sighed at him from across the table. “You will give her a chance! At least spend the evening with her, get to know her, introduce her to your friends and meet hers.” The dark-skinned girl took a rather large sip of her wine and pinned Harry with a stern look until he caved. “Alright, fine, just for tomorrow. I make no promises about how well the evening will go, but I _will_ make an effort.” Hermione raised her eyebrows at him sceptically. “What? I met her today didn’t I? Endured her choosing what colour tie would work best, and paid for her outfit seeing as it was so last minute.” Harry gave Hermione a small smile. “I can be a nice person you know, even if I’m not interested in someone romantically.” His best friend nodded and gave him a smile in return. “I know, and I would apologise for badgering you but really, you told me you would find someone.” Harry was saved from having to come up with a response to that by Ron returning with takeaway for them. “I hope you’re hungry! Mrs Li gave us extra spring rolls again, I think she has a soft spot for you mate.” Ron grinned as he joined the two in the kitchen, playfully nudging Harry’s shoulder and leaning down to give Hermione a quick kiss before unloading their dinner onto the table.

~

Harry frowned at his reflection, adjusting his dark blue tie and pocket square again. He was dressed in a simple light grey suit, a white shirt, and a darker grey robe with a blue satin lining. His hair was a lost cause and always would be, but a small amount of Sleekeazy’s did at least get his fringe under some control, just enough that it stayed mostly over the scar that spread across his face. The scar had faded a lot since the war ended, and Voldemort was finally gone, but people still stared at it whenever they got the chance. The clock in the hallway chimed five thirty, and Harry took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his wand and apparating near to the carriage company that he was using for the night.

The company was a muggle old-fashioned car rental, but over the holiday period they had an arrangement with a nearby farm to rent out horse-drawn carriages as well. It was one of these that Harry had miraculously been able to acquire for his guest, and after giving his name, Harry was led through to the smart black carriage with silver trim and two horses already geared up in front.

It didn’t take long for the carriage to arrive at Daphne’s parents’ home, an old but modest home in Chelsea. Harry stepped out of the carriage and politely waved off the driver, ringing the doorbell and hoping that it was only Daphne that greeted him.

It was not

“Oh Harry, you look so handsome!” Daphne grinned at him, and he smiled. “All thanks to your advice. You look beautiful.” It wasn’t a lie. The brunette giggled and gave a small twirl, her dark blue gown floating around her, the lights from the house glistening off the crystals and sapphires that were embroidered onto the bodice. A polite cough from next to her had Daphne grabbing the blonde she was stood with. “Oh, please forgive me! This is my sister Astoria, I told you all about her-“ Harry nodded and cut in, sure that Daphne was about to say more than her sister wanted her to. “Of course, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Will you be joining us? I’m sure the Minister won’t mind if I bring two plus ones.” Harry asked, as he noticed Astoria was also dressed for the gala, wearing a light blue gown that wasn’t as long as Daphne’s and not as sparkly either, but still with enough elegance for a Slytherin princess. “Oh, Harry do you think she could?” Daphne spoke before Astoria had a chance to. “I lent her one of my old dresses, just in case, you see. I told her that I was sure you wouldn’t mind her tagging along, and then when we get there she can find our friends.” The blonde girl smiled tightly at Harry, and he noticed that she looked almost like she would rather not be joining them, but Harry had promised Hermione that he would try with Daphne. Telling her sister to stay at home would not put him in anyone’s good books. “Of course. Why don’t you both get in the carriage and I’ll send a quick message so that they know to expect you.” Harry gestured behind him and Daphne flung herself on Harry, hugging him before grabbing her sister’s hand and pulling her into the carriage.

Silently wondering if he really was doing the right thing, Harry checked the driver wasn’t watching and sent off a patronus message to Kingsley, apologising for the short notice but he would be bringing both Miss Greengrass’ to the gala, adding vehemently that he did not expect special treatment and if it was going to be a problem please tell him so. Harry received no response, and assumed that meant it was all fine, so he joined the girls in the carriage, not realising that one of them was going for the very same reason that he didn’t want to.

~

The building the gala was being held at this year was in the middle of muggle London, although calling it that wasn’t really accurate. Harry had found out that despite being led to believe that Diagon and it’s surrounding areas were the extent of wizarding London, it wasn’t true. You could walk down any road in the city and if you knew what to look for you would find all manner of shops catering to wixen. It’s why Harry hadn’t been overly surprised to find out the pureblood Greengrass family lived in London – it’s where he lived as well after all.

The carriage ride was filled with chatter from Daphne, Harry and Astoria both filling silences when needed, and before long they were pulling up outside the large building. Harry stepped out first and held a hand out to Daphne and Astoria in turn, helping them from the carriage before thanking their driver. Harry hadn’t planned any return travel for the night, but if need be he could side-along both girls back to their home.

Daphne was muttering something quickly to Astoria, so Harry faked interest in the building, looking around them until Daphne grabbed onto his arm. “Sorry Harry, shall we go?” Harry glanced from the grinning girl to her sister, who gave him a sharp nod, and he smiled back at Daphne. “Yeah, let’s not keep everyone waiting for you lovely ladies.” He forced a smile as Daphne giggled. She was nice enough, and he probably would get on with her if she wasn’t so obviously trying to get him into bed at the end of the night. Harry brushed the thought off, he was doing this for Hermione, he could suffer a few hours of blatant flirting if they ended up friends at the end of it. Harry walked up to the entrance, with Astoria following just behind the two, until Harry turned and smiled at her. “Hey Astoria, let’s give them a great entrance, yeah?” He offered his other arm to her and he felt Daphne squeeze his arm in thanks as the blonde blushed faintly. Harry thought she looked more horrified than embarrassed, but just raised an eyebrow at her until she lifted her head up in a way that reminded him of Narcissa Malfoy, and took his arm.

As they approached the doors, they swung inwards seemingly on their own, until Harry noticed the Aurors posted on guard duty, and he nodded to them both, silently thanking the world that he didn’t carry on in the force after his training. He may have been coerced into coming to the gala but at least he didn’t have to work it. The three walked in and everyone already in the large hall turned to look at the rather stunning picture they made. Harry could admit to himself that if he were a vain man he wouldn’t let either Greengrass from his side all night, but he would much rather get out of the limelight. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to approach them, grinning at Harry and politely bowing his head to the girls on his arms. “Thank you for joining us Harry, Miss Greengrass, and Miss Greengrass. Of course it was no trouble, we’ve just shuffled the seating round a little bit for the meal later. Please, make yourselves comfortable, grab some drinks.” Harry grinned back at the Minister for Magic, knowing that he should probably have more respect for the man based on his title, but Harry’s respect for him came from being someone to look up to through the war, someone that had done his best to keep the Order safe. “Thanks Kingsley, we’ll see you later.” He led the girls down through the hall, trying not to laugh at the barely disguised shock on Astoria’s face. “Don’t worry Tori, Harry knew Minister Shacklebolt before he got his position, isn’t that right?” Harry nodded as Daphne carried on talking around him to her sister, and he glanced around the room, noticing a few photographers approaching them.

After Rita Skeeter had gone back to her ways of manipulation and scheming after the war, Hermione had informed the Ministry of her status as an illegal animagus. The woman faced a hefty fine and was banned from writing another piece for any U.K. publication. The story had spread, naturally, and ever since Harry was always asked before any photographs or interviews were given. He knew that there would be some reporting on the night’s events, and cut into Daphne’s rambling smoothly. “Sorry Daphne, would you mind stopping for a picture with me? And Astoria as well, of course.” He nodded towards the photographers waiting anxiously and the older girl grinned. “Oh, of course! Come Tori!” The blonde smiled and left Harry’s side to stand with her sister instead, Harry smiling for a photo before noticing a blond head out of the corner of his eye. “Excuse me Daphne, Astoria. I hate to be rude and leave you just as we arrive but there’s someone I need to talk to over-“ “Oh it’s fine Harry, we’ll mingle and catch up to you.” Daphne waved him off easily, and Harry had to stop his surprise showing on his face, simply nodding instead and walking away from the sisters still posing for pictures.

Harry made his way through the crowd, saying hello to people he recognised, and giving thanks to everyone wishing him a blessed yule. A little voice in the back of his head told him he was being stupid, but another voice that sounded a lot like good old felix felicis urged Harry on instead. It didn’t take long for Harry to worm his way around to where a tall man stood, his blond hair styled perfectly, dressed in a black suit and robe with shimmering gold lining, a glass of champagne in his elegant hand, in conversation with a girl in a gold dress, her short black hair framing her round face. “Malfoy.” The name was out of his mouth before he could stop himself, and Harry made sure he had a civil smile in place when the older boy turned to him. “Good evening Potter, blessed yule.” The blond merely nodded at him before resuming his conversation with the girl that Harry now realised was Pansy Parkinson. Harry thought quickly, remembering Daphne talking about the other Slytherin girl. “Excuse me, Malfoy, but I actually would like a word with Miss Parkinson.” They both turned to him then in mild surprise, and Malfoy nodded, walking away from him, which left him looking at the girl that had tried to give him up to Voldemort.

“Look Potter, I know what I did was stupid, and cowardly, but what did you expect me to do?” Pansy sighed and looked over Harry’s shoulder, shaking her head slightly. Harry knew better than to look around. “Parkinson, uh, Pansy? It’s fine, I’m not here about that. Nobody knew what to do, and I don’t blame you for it. I actually wanted to talk to you because I came with Daphne, and Astoria but that was a bit last minute.” “ _Daph?!_ ” Pansy screeched, causing Harry to wince as she looked away from him. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that. She told me she wasn’t coming tonight. And you say you brought Tori as well? Why?” Harry smiled and shrugged. “It was the right thing to do. Daphne seemed to have dressed Astoria up ready for the gala when I arrived to pick her up, so I invited Astoria along with us.” Harry wondered again if it _had_ been the right thing when Pansy sighed and shook her head. “Just like Daph, she was always planning out things behind people’s backs. Oh don’t worry,” she waved a hand easily at Harry’s concerned look, “she wouldn’t do anything to you, you’re the _golden boy_. No, she wants Tori to see that she doesn’t need Draco to be happy.”

Harry blinked at that, surely he didn’t hear her right. “Excuse me, did you just say Draco?” Pansy huffed, eyeing him narrowly. “Yes, you do know that’s his first name, right? Merlin I always knew you were an idiot Potter but _really_.” Before they could say anything else, a short brunette attached herself to Harry’s arm. “You found Pansy! Hi Pans, how are you darling?” Daphne lunged forwards to give Pansy a kiss on the cheek, somehow managing to still hold on to Harry in the process. Pansy smiled widely at her, as though she hadn’t just been talking about her. “Oh Daph, you should have told me you were coming, I could have given you something to wear. Not that you don’t look gorgeous but…” Daphne laughed, a proper, hearty laugh that wasn’t anything like the girly giggle she had been giving Harry the whole time they were together. “Pans, you flatter me. Don’t you worry, Harry bought this for me yesterday when we decided to go together. It matches the theme perfectly, don’t you think.” Harry watched in confusion as the girls laughed and then he looked between them, and around the room, taking in the decorations properly.

Last year, the gala at Hogwarts had been a typical winter wonderland scene, white and silvers everywhere and ice sculptures reminiscent of the yule ball from Harry’s fourth year at Hogwarts. This year however, was full of gold, silver and different shades of blue. Daphne and Pansy looked like decorations come to life, and he realised that they must have known what the colour scheme would be. He tuned back into the conversation when he realised Daphne was asking him a question. “Oh, yes I actually wanted to talk to Pansy here, to let her know that you and your sister were here.” Daphne’s smile pinched at the corners suddenly, and Harry was cursing himself for being, as Pansy had put it, an idiot. “Of course, I mentioned to you how Pans and Blaise had been _so supportive_ this year.” Harry would have been even more of a fool to miss the way she emphasised the words, and quickly put a hand over hers on his arm. “Now that you’ve caught up though, I think we should find Hermione, yes? After all it’s thanks to her that we’re here.” He tried his best to give a polite goodbye to Pansy and pulled Daphne through the crowd.

When they were in a relatively quite space, he span towards Daphne and spoke quickly before she could, wary of the daggers she was glaring at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think that you might not want her to know Astoria was here. I just knew that she was your friend, and I was trying to extend an olive branch, sort of. I’m sure you know I’ve not exactly been friends with your old housemates, and I wanted to make a good new impression.” Harry let out a breath as Daphne relaxed, turning her bright grin on him again. “Oh, that’s fine then! I was worried you might have said something about the engagement, that’s all.” Harry shook his head, wondering if Daphne’s mood change was genuine, and held his arm out to her again. “Shall we actually find Hermione now?”

~

After mingling with Ministry officials, friends from school and some of the Junior Aurors he knew from training, Harry was dead on his feet and they hadn’t even had the ball section of the gala yet. Harry was currently making his way to the table designated for the golden trio and guests. Harry hated the title given to him and his best friends, but it didn’t hurt to know that he would always be near them at any big events like this one. He approached the table with Daphne and pulled out a chair for her, nodding at Astoria already sat next to Hermione. Ron was stood at the next table over, talking animatedly with Neville, Ginny and Luna. Harry smiled as the blonde girl gave him a small wave, and he looked around as the girls talked amongst themselves.

It didn’t take long for Harry to spot Malfoy again, stood at a table fairly close to the centre of the room, with Pansy and Blaise Zabini already sat down. An elegant blonde woman that Harry immediately recognised as Narcissa Malfoy was stood not far from them, talking to Kingsley. Harry realised that Malfoy was watching his mother, and Harry wondered if the Malfoys still received death threats wherever they went. It had been several years now since the war, but people held grudges for a long time. Harry was pulled from his thoughts then as Ron sat down between him and Hermione, and the five of them talked aimlessly before their food appeared, and Kingsley stood up for a toast.

“Thank you all for coming, and a very blessed yule! I would just like to make a quick personal thank you to Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, for organising this event for us. You have both truly outdone yourselves this year, thank you.” Kingsley raised his glass and both Malfoys nodded to him, lifting their glasses in return, and the rest of the hall raised theirs in a toast. Kingsley sat again, and the chatter started up gradually through the room. Harry turned to Ron and asked him quietly if he knew it was the Malfoys that had done the event. Ron frowned at him and shrugged. “No but I’m not surprised. They did last year, don’t you remember? And the anniversary ball at Hogwarts back in May.” Harry blinked and nodded, acting like it wasn’t brand new information for him, turning back to the conversation the girls were having.

“Honestly Daphne, I don’t know why you didn’t tell me sooner that you weren’t planning on coming. And you clearly had inside information about the longest night theme, that you didn’t choose to share!” Harry blinked as Hermione and Daphne both giggled. He didn’t think he had ever seen Hermione giggle. “Just because I was childhood friends with Draco doesn’t mean he tells me everything.” Astoria cleared her throat and Harry saw her nudge Daphne in the side. “Anyway, that doesn’t matter. You look wonderful tonight Hermione. I much prefer your hair like this than what you had for the yule ball.” Harry couldn’t even remember what _he_ had worn at the yule ball, let alone what someone he never spoke to wore. Perhaps it was a girl thing. “I told her so when I saw her earlier.” Or not then. Ron grinned and gave Hermione a smacking kiss on the cheek, his ears turning red as Daphne giggled again. Harry looked on as his best friends had a silent conversation just looking at each other, and Harry wracked his brain before remembering that Hermione had used some sort of hair potion to make her hair sleek and straight, and then curled it elegantly into an updo of some sort. Her hair tonight was left in its natural style, just tamed slightly into smoother ringlets and with small stars scattered throughout the curls. She wore a Gryffindor red dress, with a gold shawl, and Ron had donned a more subtle suit and robe than Harry’s. Harry had a feeling after the nightmarish frilly dress robes of the yule ball Ron would rather blend into the crowd.

The meal passed quickly, and Harry watched as Malfoy and his mother expertly waved their wands in sync, and the tables transfigured into side tables, elegant chairs and chaise lounges, making a large space in the centre of the hall for a ball. The lights all turned out, and then the ceiling filled with gold and silver stars, each one emitting their own light. A silver glowing crescent moon was in the middle of them all, casting a crescent shaped light on the dance floor. The walls lit up in different shades of blue, and Harry realised they were fairies, flittering about the walls. A round of applause came and then music started, Harry turning to Daphne and offering his hand. “I must warn you Daphne, I’m not the best dancer, but would you care to join me?” The brunette grinned at him, and happily led him onto the dance floor. Harry smiled as he saw Ron extravagantly bowing to Hermione, the girl shoving at him playfully before they joined them. Daphne helped guide Harry round in a simple waltz, and he did a double take at seeing Neville leading Astoria round opposite them. Perhaps Daphne did only want to bring Astoria so she could meet some new people.

After the music flowed into a faster piece, Harry led Daphne over to one side, watching quietly as her sister stayed in Neville’s arms. “I wasn’t expecting that, I’ll be honest.” Daphne grinned up at him, and Harry hummed in agreement, his attention immediately stolen by Malfoy swanning past them with his mother. He couldn’t help himself and watched as they danced like they had been born knowing how to. Then again, Narcissa was a Black so he wouldn’t put it past them. “He looks good, doesn’t he?” “Yeah, yeah he does.” Harry replied before realising what they’d said. “Uh, I mean-“ Daphne laughed, the full laugh from when she was talking to Pansy. “Don’t worry Harry, I could tell you weren’t interested in me when we met yesterday. And you’ve been staring at him all night.” Harry felt his cheeks darkening and he fumbled over an apology. “I do like you Daphne, I was trying to make sure you had a good time tonight, I just… Well, I can’t see us having a relationship. You’re a bit too, um, forward?” Harry blinked in surprise when she just laughed again. “Oh I know, don’t worry. I was a bit much wasn’t I? Don’t worry Harry, Hermione thinks I’ve fancied you for years so she set us up, but I just wanted to make sure you’d be good for him.” “Excuse me?” Harry was really lost now, and Daphne smiled gently as she walked him over to one of the elegant chaise lounges.

Harry ran a hand over the deep blue velvet, noticing that Daphne’s dress really was the perfect colour for the evening. “Harry, you don’t know who Tori was to be engaged to, do you? It’s Draco. Tori had been betrothed to him for as long as I can remember. It was to be a prosperous marriage for my family. We’re purebloods, but not part of the sacred twenty-eight, not that they really matter anymore. To start with, it was a way for Tori to marry into a wealthy family that would look after her. I was always meant to be the one that worked, Tori was given lessons on how to carry herself like aristocracy and I was given extra arithmancy classes.” Harry blinked, trying to follow what Daphne was telling him. “Draco tried ending the betrothal several times, but it couldn’t until Tori turned eighteen. That was in February. It took Draco telling her that he couldn’t give her the marriage she deserved for her to agree to not follow through with the engagement.” Harry frowned and turned to watch Astoria laughing with Neville, the blonde giving Luna a wave as she and Ginny passed them. “She was really depressed for a while, I’m happy that she’s having a good time tonight. I really did want her to just have fun for once. We were never able to growing up.” Daphne put a hand on Harry’s arm, drawing his attention back to her. “You haven’t asked me why Draco ended it.” Daphne raised her eyebrows at him and Harry shrugged. “I don’t think I need to.” He stood up and thanked her quietly for telling him, and she smiled sadly before he walked away.


	2. I Gave You My Heart

Harry looked around the Great Hall in awe. The hall had been decorated in a style that reminded him of the yule ball, and his heart ached slightly at the reminder of the loss of Cedric, but he smiled at Luna as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd to admire the decorations. With Luna at his side and constantly taking him around the hall, Harry had successfully avoided too many comments about his not continuing with the Auror trainee programme, and soon enough Kingsley was making a toast to wish them all a blessed yule.

He spoke briefly about someone but Harry’s attention was drawn to Draco Malfoy, stood watching the Minister from near the entrance. Once the speech was over, everyone started moving about again and Harry gave Luna a quick excuse and squeezed through the crowd before he lost sight of Malfoy.

“Potter.” The blond turned to him, rolling his eyes as Harry blinked. “You’re not as subtle as you think you are, blundering your way through to me.” Harry floundered for words, relaxing when Draco gave him a small smile. “What can I do for you?” “Just wondered how you’re doing. Your parole ended in summer, didn’t it?” Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking away from Draco and wondering why he always said the wrong things, but Draco just nodded. “Yes. Two years of parole over, one of them spent here, as you know.” Harry did know, he had done his best to avoid Draco during their final year at Hogwarts, up until Draco had cornered him to apologise for everything he had done, and Harry in turn apologised for the curse he had inflicted on the blond. After that, there had been a hesitant friendship between the two. Neither actively sought out the other but if their paths crossed they would stop and talk, and Harry's friends had gradually done the same.

“I suppose I should find Luna, although she’s probably found plenty of nargles to inspect. They live in mistletoe, apparently.” Harry grinned at Draco’s bewildered look and turned to find his friend. He was stopped by a hand on his arm. “Potter. _Harry_ …” Harry looked back to Draco with wide eyes. “Yes, Draco?” The name felt foreign on his tongue, but his stomach filled with butterflies as a slight blush crept onto the blond’s cheeks. “I was wondering, I mean, would you like to join me for a dance later? Or some drinks, I know dancing isn’t your strong suit.” Draco almost looked away from Harry but he just grinned wider. “Of course Draco. I’ll find you, yeah?” The blond nodded and Harry walked away through the crowd, lifting a hand when he saw Draco still watching him.

~

It wasn’t much later at all that Harry appeared at Draco’s side with two glasses of champagne. “How about those drinks then, Draco?” Harry grinned up at the taller boy, who turned away from the person he was talking to in surprise. “Potter! I mean, Harry. Yes, yes of course.” Draco took one of the glasses and then linked his arm gently through Harry’s, guiding him over to the large fireplace, blue flames dancing under the lights.

“Sorry to take you away from your conversation.” Harry offered the apology, taking a sip of his drink as Draco waved him off. “Oh don’t be, I was on the verge of being bored to death. I was actually surprised that you came back.” Harry grinned. “I told you I’d find you. Did you really doubt me?” The blond shrugged and Harry’s heart dropped. “Draco,” He put a hand on the other’s arm gently. “I said I’d find you. You should know by now that I won’t say something if I don’t mean it.” Draco looked down at him and gave him a small nod, Harry knew that they were both thinking of their apologies to each other, and of Harry vouching for Draco and his mother in the Death Eater trials. “Anyway,” Harry cleared his throat, finally looking away from Draco. “How about we finish these drinks and then you can have you fill of embarrassing me on the dance floor?” Harry smiled as Draco smirked down at him, elegantly sipping at his drink. “I would do no such thing. If you dance with me we’ll be the best ones out there.” Harry laughed and shook his head. Clearly Draco had forgotten the complete disaster Harry had been at the yule ball. Harry watched as couples moved easily around the dance floor, and he wondered if Draco really _did_ want to dance with him, and if he would save Harry from making a fool of himself.

“Potter?” Harry turned back to Draco with a smile. “Yes?” “You okay there? You didn’t answer me for a minute.” Harry found himself staring at Draco’s concerned frown, his grey-blue eyes glistening in the lights around them. “Uh, yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Do you wanna… Um…” Harry trailed off, and Draco smiled, putting down their almost empty glasses and holding his hand out to Harry. The smaller boy looked down at his hand, and held it gently, looking back up to see Draco smirking.

Harry suddenly jerked forwards as Draco started walking through the hall, and Harry blinked in surprise. Was Draco not going to dance with him after all? Was he being a total idiot? Harry hurried to keep up, cursing Draco’s long legs, and crashed into him when the blond stopped abruptly. “Draco?” Harry whispered, tugging at his hand. He’d been led out of the hall and they were now stood in the courtyard, the ground was covered in a soft blanket of snow. The blond let go of him and turned to smile, giving him a bow. Harry just blinked. “Honestly Potter, you’re meant to bow when you invite someone to dance.” Draco gave him a smile that grew into a shrewd smirk, holding both his hands out towards him. “Or have you changed your mind?” No way was Harry backing out now. He shook his head and took a step forward, cursing his hands for shaking as he let Draco put his arms into position. “Scared, Potter?” Harry inhaled sharply at the whisper in his ear, Draco’s warm breath tingling his neck. “You wish.” He managed to mutter, and before he lost all of his courage he turned his head to look up at Draco.

The blond’s eyes widened and Harry wondered if it was really necessary for them to be pressed so close together, surely him and Parvati hadn’t been holding each other so tightly all those years ago. “Potter…” Draco started and Harry frowned slightly. “Yes?” Draco shook his head and his small smile returned. “ _Harry_ …” “ _Yes?_ ” Harry felt his breath hitch as Draco let go of his arm, bringing his hand up to the side of his face, leaning ever so slowly towards him. Harry’s eyes widened as Draco glanced to his lips quickly, his eyes boring a hole straight through to Harry’s heart. “ _Oh_ …” He whispered, before closing his eyes gently, and closed the gap between them.

Draco’s lips were cold, but smooth. His hand tightened on Harry’s jaw, moving slowly into his hair as they pressed closer together, Harry bringing his arms up around Draco’s neck. The kiss seemed to go on forever, neither of them rushing to go further. When they finally separated, Harry let out a shaky breath and grinned. “That’s much better than dancing.” His grin widened as Draco laughed, a short bright thing into his hair as he was pulled into an embrace. “Curse you Potter. You always have to make things difficult don’t you?” Harry just grinned, leaning up to whisper to the blond that he could make things a lot easier if they went back to his. Draco gave him a look of surprise before laughing again. “You’re filthy, Potter. Let’s get back inside, stupid Gryffindor.”

~

Harry spent the rest of the evening at Draco’s side, and as they left their old school in the early hours of the morning, he decided that he loved these Ministry events. They were the _best_. He told Draco as such as the blond helped him into his big winter jacket, rolling his eyes at the fact Harry had worn the most muggle suit ever, and telling him that next year he needed to wear robes because he was a _wizard_ for Merlin’s sake. Harry just grinned, held Draco’s hand tightly, and apparated them away to Grimmauld Place. After a lot of complaining that Draco couldn’t just leave him, and a lot of persuasion of the kissing variety, Harry had convinced Draco to stay for the night. The blond had been very clear about the terms of this impromptu sleepover, and Harry had agreed that they wouldn’t do anything below the belt. He just wanted to fall asleep next to the extremely handsome young man that he’d spent the last hour snogging. Harry was so happy with the way the night had gone that he didn’t notice the sad look in Draco’s eyes as they both climbed under the thick patchwork duvet. The Gryffindor did his best to stay awake, laying on top of Draco in his eagerness to continue what they had been doing on his sofa, but sleep claimed him quickly.

~

When Harry woke the next morning to an empty bed, he frowned in confusion. Surely he hadn’t dreamt everything that happened last night. He sat up, reaching a hand out to grab his glasses from the bedside table, and picked up a note instead. Perhaps Draco had things he needed to do today, he had taken a lot of persuading to stay the night. Harry eventually found his glasses and unfolded the piece of paper, his frown only deepening as he read. Well then, looks like the Slytherin had left for good. It was fine, Harry was fine, he _would be_ fine. He didn’t need the best thing that had happened in his life since Teddy. He would be perfectly happy by himself while Draco – no, Malfoy – went off and lived his own life. He would make sure of it. Harry wiped the tears from his face before putting the note in the drawer of his bedside, not having the heart to throw it away, and got ready for the day.

~

_Harry,_

_Please forgive me for leaving so soon. I shouldn’t have let everything happen between us, and I’m so sorry. I understand if you cannot forgive me, and if you never wish to see me again._

_I had hoped for so long that we could be together. I used to idolise you when I was small, and then we met and you rejected me. I hated you so much for that. But you were too good a person to hate. I resented you, I was jealous of you, but I don’t think I ever really hated you. I was so scared for you, during the war. That last year especially. I can’t put into words how my heart leapt to see you at the Manor, both in relief and fear. You were alive, but you were far from safe. I should have told you all this before, face to face, but I’m too much of a coward for that._

_I really started to fall for you during our last year at Hogwarts. You were just so kind to me, constantly, and it made me feel like I belonged for once. Like I was your friend._

_I know that I haven’t actually told you why I’ve left. Perhaps I’m trying to put if off for longer, just long enough that you might wake up and stop me._

_I’m engaged. I do not wish to be, but I have lost all hope of the engagement ever being called off. Next year it will be made official. I don’t think I will ever stop being sorry for bringing you into my mess of a life, but when I saw you tonight I realised, it was now or never._

_I hope that one day you can forgive me for indulging in my greatest wish._

_Know that no matter what else happens, my heart will always belong to you._

_Your Draco_


	3. I'll Give It To Someone Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter! I wasn't sure about splitting these into two because they're a lot shorter than the first chapter, but I felt it made more sense for the time gap. I struggled with the ending for this fic, I just wanted to keep writing!
> 
> Thank you for checking out this story, and if you're interested in a (wip) time travel fic with Harry going back to the Marauders era, please check out Affairs of the Heart! <3

Harry took a steadying breath, leaning against one of the pillars in front of the building. After Daphne had told him everything, helping Harry to piece together the puzzle of Draco Malfoy, the picture he was left with brought him close to tears in frustration. The whole year, since _February_ , Draco hadn’t been engaged. Only two short months after they parted, they could have been together again, if only Harry hadn’t been so stubborn to forget about the blond. As if that could ever happen. Harry rubbed his hands over his face in despair, begging himself to not cry, not right now. He could do that later, once he had spoken to Draco properly.

Of course Harry hadn’t wanted anything to do with him to start with. He had told himself he was a fool for believing they could have been together, that he should have known it was too good to be true. Harry had seen Draco a few times at the start of the year, and each time he had turned the other way and pretended like he hadn’t seen the longing on the blond’s face. But every time Harry had seen him, he wanted to go towards him, to tell him he was forgiven. Harry knew that he shouldn’t forgive him, but he always had been too understanding. He came up with reason after reason to reach out to Draco, but talked himself out of it each time. It would do him no good to chase after him, he was with someone else. After a while, it was as though nothing had happened between them. Harry was civil to Malfoy whenever their paths crossed, and they would go their separate ways.

But now, Harry wondered if Draco knew that Harry had forgiven him, he just couldn’t trust himself not to do something that would end in disaster. Did Draco think that Harry hated him? Was that why he had never reached out to Harry about the engagement being called off? And why didn’t the other explain that it was a betrothal, that he was trying to get out of it? Harry shook his head. It was all too complicated, and there was no point thinking of how things could have gone differently. It had happened, and he was going to do something about it. He stood up straight and smoothed out his robes, turning and walking quickly back into the gala before he could talk himself out of it.

~

It took about twenty seconds for Harry to locate Draco, and he would have laughed at himself if the circumstances were different. As it was, he found Draco dancing with Astoria. Harry stood there and stared. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no, he watched as they left the dancefloor together, smiling easily at each other. If it were possible Harry thought his heart would have broken again at the gentle way they looked at each other. It didn’t matter, he told himself, he had to talk to Draco tonight, or he never would. _Now or never_. The words from Draco’s letter appeared in his mind and he walked over to the side of the hall where they were stood talking quietly.

“Astoria, please forgive me for cutting in but I need a word with Malfoy, uh, please.” Both of them turned to him in surprise, and Astoria gave him a small smile and a nod, walking away from them. Draco just stared at him. “I don’t care why you left Draco. I only cared about the fact that you _had_ left. If you’d stayed and talked to me about it, maybe things would have been different.” Draco’s mouth opened but Harry held up a hand. “Please, I need to say this. I forgave you as soon as I had realised that you leaving had been the best choice you could have made, for everyone involved. I couldn’t look at you in public, I couldn’t let myself think about you because I knew that I wouldn’t be able to help myself. I would have gone to you Draco, in a heartbeat. I hated you for not giving me that option before you left, but I – I love you too much to hold a grudge over you for putting your engagement first. I know that you did it to stop me from getting involved in a messy love triangle, or affair, or whatever it would have been.”

Harry paused and glanced over to Astoria and Daphne, smiling a little at them watching them. “I didn’t know the engagement ended. I didn’t even know who you were betrothed to until this evening, Draco.” He smiled as Draco’s eyes widened even further, his mouth just gaping open. “If you would still have me, Draco, I’m yours. My heart will always belong to you.” Harry turned to walk away, thinking it would be best for Draco to think through everything he had just unloaded on him, but a hand grabbed his arm firmly, spinning him back around.

Before he could focus again, Harry was being pulled into a close embrace, a hand on his jaw tilting his head up and cold, smooth lips descended on his. Harry’s eyes closed as his hands grabbed onto the lapels of Draco’s suit, reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss him back fiercely. When they eventually pulled away from each other, Draco kept him close with an arm around his back. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I love you. I love you with all my heart.” Harry smiled up at Draco, lifting one of his hands to brush away a tear falling down his cheek, his dark hand contrasting with Draco’s pale skin, glowing in the fairy lights. “It’s alright now. I love you, Draco.”

Harry was pulled up into a tight hug, Draco lifting him from the ground slightly, and Harry laughed. As he was put back on the ground, a small brunette barrelled into them both. “You absolute idiots! I’m so happy for you!” Daphne squealed, and Harry shared a wry smile with Draco. “How long exactly have you been planning this, Daph?” Draco asked, and she just laughed before walking back over to her sister, the blonde nodding serenely at the couple.

“So, back to your place? No rules this time, I promise.” Draco bent down to wrap his arms around Harry’s waist, and the shorter grinned at him. “On one condition.” Draco raised his eyebrows and Harry’s smile widened. “You’re spending all day tomorrow in my bed.” Draco laughed, and Harry’s heart soared as he nodded. “Deal, you filthy Gryffindor.”

~

Draco kept his promise, and the next morning Harry woke to the taller boy curled up around him, holding him tightly against his chest. Harry smiled and pulled the duvet up around them, successfully hiding them from the daylight streaming through his curtains. Draco stirred, and opened his eyes blearily to smile at Harry. “Morning.” Harry whispered, and Draco’s smile widened. “Morning love.” They moved in sync, both leaning into the other for a gentle kiss, and Harry closed his eyes, wishing that this really would be it now, that he could finally live a normal, happy life. His eyes flung open at an insistent knocking coming from the front door, and groaned as he pulled away from Draco.

“Are you coming to see who’s visiting at this ungodly hour?” Harry asked Draco as he pulled on a shirt, and the blond smirked at him. “I can’t. I made a promise that I would stay in this bed all day.” Harry flipped Draco off as he laughed, and then Harry was lunging at him, kissing him soundly before finally going to see who was at his door.

Harry hummed to himself as he walked through the house. Perhaps this year wouldn’t be quiet, or normal, but it would definitely be happy.


End file.
